The Spoiler Continuation
by SergeantFuzzyBoots
Summary: Penny's having trouble getting comfortable enough to sleep. Leonard thinks he has the solution. For the Lenny Week day four prompt "Pregnancy".


**Lenny Week day four! The prompt is "Pregnancy". Warning that this one-shot _technically_ contains Harry Potter spoilers, but, if you've seen episode 6.15 of Big Bang Theory, then you're fine. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Penny slammed her hand down on the bed in frustration as her pillow slipped from the mattress and landed on the floor with a thud. She'd been attempting to position it behind her back, a task that was aggravatingly difficult to accomplish when she was also trying to keep the pillow between her knees and the one under her expanded stomach in place. Penny knew that discomfort was a normal part of pregnancy, but no one had mentioned the nightly "pillow fights" she'd have to engage in in order to have the smallest amount of comfort. Tomorrow, she was definitely going out and buying one of those pregnancy pillows. But, in the meantime, she still didn't own one and her back was still sore, so ...

"Leonard!" Having laid down on her right side, Penny craned her neck around so she could view the doorway, waiting for her fiancé to return.

He'd gone across the hall for something, though he hadn't said what. Already irritated over losing the battle with her pillows and the fact that she had to call for help because of it, _and_ that she was _so damn uncomfortable_, made her feel rather angry with Leonard for not being there.

Although that wouldn't last.

She might fall asleep annoyed with him, but she'd be restless and eventually wake up anxious. It had been happening almost every night for the past two weeks; she'd start getting nervous, worrying about their baby girl, how labour would go, if she'd need a C-section, if she was really fit or ready to be a mother. The thoughts ranged from relatively rational to completely irrational – considering what had happened with her pillow just now, they'd most likely be completely devoid of logic tonight. Penny would always wake Leonard up when this happened, needing him to talk things through with her; it calmed her down to have someone as smart as him employ reason. But as soothing as the talks could be, Penny wished she didn't have to deal with them every night; she was only left with about three hours of sleep by the time she was physically and mentally comfortable enough to rest.

The blonde sighed (not entirely with relief as she was still feeling too distressed for that) when she heard 4B's door open and close. A moment later, Leonard stood in the doorway. He took in her pained expression and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"My stupid pillow fell on the floor because I'm so big and clumsy that I can't do the simplest things like put a pillow behind my back because it _hurts_!" she exclaimed, voice cracking slightly on the last word. She blinked rapidly to prevent the tears from fully forming. There'd be plenty of crying in a few hours when she woke up in a panic, she didn't need to start now.

"Well, here," Leonard said, grabbing the pillow and putting it behind her back. He ran his thumb against her cheek. "That feel good?"

She nodded. "Yeah, that's better." It was, but the small sigh that followed her response gave away her continuing stress.

"Hey." Leonard moved the hand that was on her face up so it was in her hair, stroking her upper arm with the other.

Penny lifted her gaze to meet his and sighed again. "I want a pregnancy pillow."

He nodded. "I'll add it to your Christmas list."

"_Christmas_ –"

"I'm kidding!" he chuckled, breaking off when he saw the look on her face. "Tomorrow. We'll get one tomorrow."

She relaxed a little. "Thank you."

"And, actually, until then, I've thought of something that might help you get to sleep." Leonard stepped away from the bed, beginning to shrug off his robe.

"Oh, honey, your little shows are very cute, but I'm really not in the mood tonight," Penny said.

"Oh no, not that," he replied, hanging his robe up on the bathroom door. Then he frowned. "And how would that help you sleep, anyway?"

"Uh ... it wouldn't, which is exactly why I'm not in the mood for one!" Penny gave him a hopeful smile to which Leonard merely rolled his eyes.

He slipped into bed next to her, reaching across to her nightstand and then pulling something back with him.

Penny raised an eyebrow when she realized what it was. "_Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_? When did that get that there?"

"Just now," Leonard explained, grinning. "That's what I went to get across the hall."

"Why?"

"I was looking through some pregnancy tip websites and found out that reading to your pregnant partner and unborn child can help calm them both down enough so they can get a good night's rest." He smiled proudly at her, looking excited.

"And you want to try that with Harry Potter?" Penny asked.

"Our little girl's coming into this late in the game," he said. "There'll be spoilers everywhere. We need to start reading them to her now so she doesn't end up in the same position as her Daddy."

Penny couldn't help but grin. "Yes, we certainly wouldn't want her to go through the same emotional turmoil you did."

"Sheldon spoiled me for Dumbledore's death, that's a pretty shocking revelation!" Leonard said defensively.

Penny merely smirked at his comment. "You realize that, going by your logic that she'll understand what's going on when you read, that you just spoiled her for that Dumbledore moment?"

Her fiancé stared at her a moment before putting a hand to his forehead. Penny burst out laughing.

Rolling his eyes at her once again, Leonard leaned over and planted a kiss on Penny's stomach. "Sorry, Baby."

No sooner had he removed his lips than their daughter responded with a firm kick. "I don't think she forgives you," Penny commented. "She's kicking," she clarified when Leonard gave her a confused look.

"Oh." Leonard raised an eyebrow when Penny put a hand over her rounded belly as the pummeling of her insides intensified. "That mad, huh?"

She nodded. "Yup. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if she popped out right now and went to live with someone else."

Leonard simply shook his head at the cheeky grin she gave him. "Do you want me to read or not?" At her affirming nod, the experimental physicist moved lower down on the bed, his head below Penny's and closer to her stomach. The soon-to-be mother closed her eyes and pushed her left hand into Leonard's hair, curling it in her fingers as he began to read.

"_Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much ..."_

By the time Dumbledore offered Professor McGonagall a sherbet lemon, Penny had fallen into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
